Junior Jetpack
Junoir Jetpack is the third LarryBoy adventure in the first season of VeggieTales in the House. It was released on April 17th, 2015. Plot At Ichabeezer's house, Ichabeezer is hopping down the stairs while calling out for Rooney, before he picks up Rooney's bone and looks to see that the front door is slightly open. Ichabeezer then goes outside and sees Rooney's leash laying on the ground before calling out, "Roone-e-e-ey!" The Larrymobile then zooms towards Ichabeezer's house, with Ichabeezer explaining to LarryBoy that Rooney has been gone since last night. LarryBoy then tells Ichabeezer not to cry because he's on the case, with Ichabeezer saying that that's why he's crying. Junior then shows up and says, "Allow me, Junior Jetpack, to help!" LarryBoy then tells Junior to stop following him because he's not a real crime fighter. Junior tells LarryBoy that he's been working on his jetpack, before he demonstrates it, but unfortunately, he ends up flying out ofcontrol before landing in a trash can afterwards. LarryBoy tells him that it needs work, before saying, "I'm off to find a dog!" After getting into the Larrymobile, LarryBoy is about to drive away, when Ichabeezer stops him, telling him to take Junior, because Rooney is real particular about who he will obey and that he knows Junior Jetpack. LarryBoy reluctantly decides to take Junior with him, which Junior is happy about. The Larrymobile then drives off through the House, before Junior notices Rooney while LarryBoy also notices Motato's Radish minions. The Larrymobile then pulls up next to a pink convertible, where two Radish soldiers have Rooney with them, before they drive off, with the Larrymobile now driving after them. LarryBoy then activates the plunger cable, which shoots a plunger that hits the Radish driver on the head before pulling him out of the convertible and throwing him into a nearby dumpster. Rooney then starts driving the convertible, while the other Radish calls him a "Bad dog" and tries to take the wheel from him, which causes the convertible to swerve out of control. Junior then jumps out from the Larrymobile and flies out after the convertible, but loses control of his jetpack again, but does manage to snatch Rooney, before the Radish ends up crashingthe convertible into a lamppost, sending that Radish flying until landing in the dumpster with the other Radish. After Junior is successful in retrieving Rooney, his jetpack suddenly runs out of power as he falls, but LarryBoy is able to catch him. After LarryBoy and Junior return Rooney to Ichabeezer, Junior tells Ichabeezer about the Radishes that stole Rooney and how they were trying to get away but were thwarted, while Ichabeezer says that it sounds like that LarryBoy and Junior make quite a team. LarryBoy then explains that Junior's jetpack busted and that he had to save him. Ichabeezer doesn't understand what Motato's minions wanted with his dog, before Junior notices that there's something weird about Rooney, but LarryBoy assures him that Rooney is fine, because his tail is wagging, though his tail is wagging in a rather robotic manner. LarryBoy then thanks Junior for the help but tells him not to follow him around anymore, which Junior is saddened about. After LarryBoy drives off, Ichabeezer tells Junior a bible verse, which is, "Don't let anyone think less of you because you are young", before asking Junior, "How many eight-year-olds build their own jetpack?" Junior's jetpack then goes out of control again, sending Junior flying in the air again before crashing in the trash can again. Junior then laments that he wishes that it actually worked, before leaving. Ichabeezer then tells Junior that his jetpack's in the trash, but Junior tells him to leave it there. At the home of Bob and Larry, Bob is juggling bowling pins while Larry explains to him that Junior won't stop following him because it's getting on his nerves. Bob then tells Larry that Junior has more potential than Larry gives him credit for, before saying, "Who'd have thought my pal Larry had the potential to be a hero?", before he starts singing a song about how God is our full potential, while listing all the great heroes in the Bible, like David, Joseph, Moses, and Jesus. After the song ends, Larry attempts to juggle the bowling pins as well, having not paid attention to Bob's song, but he ends up getting hit by the bowling pins. At Ichabeezer's home, Rooney, who now has glowing blue eyes, suddenly says, "Now to rob this place blind". 'Rooney' then proceeds to do so, just as Ichabeezer comes down the stairs and becomes surprised to see that all of his stuff has now been stolen. Ichabeezer then sees that his monster truck is loaded with all of his stuff, just as 'Rooney' pops up, with Ichabeezer telling him to get out of his monster truck, but 'Rooney' says, "I will not comply", before driving off in the monster truck, leaving Ichabeezer in the dust. In the Larry-Cave, the alarm sounds as LarryBoy goes up to the Larry Computer. On the screen, Ichabeezer explains to LarryBoy that he got robbed his own dog before telling him to find him. After the image fades away, LarryBoy says, "A slobbery robbery? I'm on it", before getting into the Larrymobile and driving through town, chasing after the stolen monster truck. 'Rooney' throws a candelabra at the Larrymobile, but LarryBoy swerves to dodge it, saying, "Hey, that's an antique", just as 'Rooney' still throws more stuff at him. LarryBoy then fires his Super-Suction Ear at 'Rooney' and retrieves him from the back of the monster truck, before the monster truck then crashes into the side of Pa Grape's store, while LarryBoy then says, "Let's get you home, Rooney", before driving off. However, what LarryBoy doesn't realize is that the two Radish soldiers from earlier are now watching with sadistic glee, before they drive off in the stolen monster truck afterwards. At the Larry-Cave, LarryBoy is talking with Ichabeezer, telling him that he got 'Rooney' and that he solved the mystery, before telling Ichabeezer that he should discipline 'Rooney', telling him that anytime 'Rooney' tries to rob a house or steal a monster truck, he should say, "No, Rooney! No robbing!", not realizing that 'Rooney' has now gotten a rope and starts chasing after LarryBoy all around the Larry-Cave. Junior says that he thinks Motato did something to Rooney, before Ichabeezer tells him that they should conduct their own investigation, like detectives, as Junior points out. Ichabeezer then tells Junior that he got him something, before remembering that the dog stole it too. Back in the Larry-Cave, LarryBoy is still getting chased by 'Rooney', while Bob asks what's going on down there, before he also enters the Larry-Cave as well, before seeing that LarryBoy got tied up by Rooney, who is now typing something into the Larry Computer, which Bob is shocked to see. On the Larry Computer's screen, Motato then appears on the screen, explaining that he's just been testing out his latest invention, the remote-controlled canine, revealing that the real Rooney has been with him all along, before showing the real Rooney, who is now in a cage suspended in the air. LarryBoy is surprised that the 'Rooney' he rescued was actually a robot all along, which Motato confirms, calling it a 'Roon-bot', and now that he's been led to LarryBoy's secret hideout, he's going to destroy it. The Roon-bot then inputs an evil password into the Larry Computer, which puts the Larry-Cave into total lockdown, making escape impossible, which Motato explains is to make sure that LarryBoy doesn't try to get away. Motato's image then fades away afterwards, as LarryBoy tries in vain to escape from his bonds, before Bob is able to help untie him. The Roon-bot then barks at LarryBoy, but Bob is able to trap it in a cardboard box, before the box then starts bouncing around. LarryBoy tries to input his password into the Larry Computer, but the password is denied, due to the fact that Motato replaced it with an evilpassword, which means that LarryBoy and Bob are trapped in the Larry-Cave. LarryBoy then laments that he didn't listen to Junior afterwards. Junior and Ichabeezer have managed to find Motato's lair, while Ichabeezer asks Junior where they should sneak in. Junior then notices the Radish soldiers driving Ichabeezer's stolen monster truck, which gives Junior and Ichabeezer a chance to jump into the back of the monster truck, just as it drives by. The Monster Truck then enters Motato's lair, before Junior and Ichabeezer hop off the monster truck and see Motato with his remote control that he uses to control his Roon-bot, before Junior also sees Rooney in the cage hanging in the air. Motato then gives the two Radishes the location of LarryBoy's hideout, telling them to "find it, destroy it, and bring him to me". The Radishes then drive off in the pink convertible to carry out Motato's plan, while Ichabeezer says that Motato has to be stopped, but Junior tells him that LarryBoy is trapped. Ichabeezer then tells Junior that 'Junior Jetpack' needs to stop him, with Junior saying that he threw away his jetpack and that he's not ready. Ichabeezer then goes up to his monster truck, and is able to give Junior a real costume and a real jetpack, which Ichabeezer says is top of the line and that he had it custom built, based on Junior's design. Ichabeezer then tells Junior, "You got heart, kid. You're smart, you're brave. Junior Jetpack is ready for prime time!", which inspires Junior. Back in the Larry-Cave, LarryBoy is still trying to input his password into the Larry Computer, to no success, just Motato's image shows up again, telling LarryBoy that his customer service representatives will be there shortly (referring to his Radish soldiers). However, Junior then shows up and says, "Special delivery from the good guys!" before tackling into Motato. When Motato asks Junior who he is, Junior answers, "Junior Jetpack". LarryBoy and Bob are amazed, while LarryBoy tells Bob to "look at him go!" Motato knocks Junior back while telling him that he doesn't know who he is, but there are too many heroes in town with just LarryBoy, as he pulls out his fry gun and starts shooting at Junior, but Junior is able to dodge, before saying, "Well, now there's two of us. Deal with it", before tackling Motato once again. However, Motato is able to pin Junior against the wall while saying, "Did you really expect to defeat me, you jet-packed infant?" LarryBoy then says, "This town has two heroes as of now!" before Motato sarcastically proclaims that he'll defeat both at the same time. Ichabeezer then shows up saying, "Two heroes and one old man!", before he also tackles into Motato. After the Radishes arrive at where the Larry Cave is concealed, the first Radish asks how they get in, before the other Radish answers that they drive, before ramming the convertible into the side of the Larry-Cave repeatedly. LarryBoy and Bob hear the racket from inside as LarryBoy says that they found them. Back in Motato's lair, Ichabeezer and Motato still continue fighting each other, while Junior flies up and is able to free Rooney from the cage, which Rooney is happy about. Motato then kicks Ichabeezer, knocking him back, but before Motato can do anything to Ichabeezer, Rooney shows up from behind Motato and bites him on the backside, before Rooney then starts chasing Rooney, luring him under the cage, which Junior then drops right on top of Motato, caging him. After defeating Motato, Junior then flies back down to Ichabeezer and Rooney again. LarryBoy's password is still denied by the Larry Computer, before Junior tells him and Bob that they can release the Roon-bot because he got the remote, with LarryBoy complimenting him, before removing the box from the Roon-bot. LarryBoy then tells Junior that he and Ichabeezer have to get over there because the Radishes are almost in, which Junior obliges to, using the remote to control the Roon-bot, which then inputs the original password back into the Larry Computer. After ramming the outside of the Larry Cave for a few minutes, the Radishes then decide to go on to Plan B, which is the same as Plan A, before putting the convertible in reverse then ramming the Larry Cave really hard, but it still doesn't work. The front of the Larry Cave then opens up as the Roon-bot then jumps out and starts chasing after the Radishes as they run for their lives. LarryBoy and Bob are finally free, with LarryBoy saying that "Junior Jetpack saved the day!" The Radishes still get chased by the Roon-bot, before they are caught by the lettuce policeman, who tells them that they are under arrest. Ichabeezer and Junior then drive up in the monster truck with the caged Motato, telling the policeman that "we got one more for you". After arriving home again, Rooney is now playing with the Roon-bot, with Junior commenting that Rooney has a friend. Bob congratulates Junior for saving the day while LarryBoy tells him, "You can fight by my side any day, Junior Jetpack", before Junior tells him that he couldn't have done it without LarryBoy, Ichabeezer, and Rooney, before Ichabeezer then says, "That's my good boy!" Trivia *"Junior Jetpack" seems to be based on one of Junior's costumes he was trying out with a jetpack before he decided to the "Ricochet" costume as the jetpack costume made him fly uncontrolably into a cabnet and started a fire. Gallery LarryBoy rescued.PNG LB JJ.JPG Junior Jetpack.jpg 1bccd7c6ee39a266a43168df067e242f.jpg JJ and Ichabeezer.jpeg Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes